Mysterious Love
by KabuKun
Summary: Genine Asano, aka Gigi, is found in the woods by a young man with silver hair and glasses. When she meets the young man and knows his name, Kabuto, she begins to feel something within her surface. What is this feeling? What will this feeling lead to? enjo


Kabuto and Gigi (Genine) Asano:

It was about mid-day when Kabuto heard a gentle voice coming from the other side of the forest. He was out on his daily rounds, collecting medicinal herbs for his antidotes—or his poisons.

Kabuto crept around the forest, afraid that someone would spot him and try to accuse him of something—most likely whatever it was would be true. But as he was going from tree to tree, he saw a young girl sitting on a large boulder. Kabuto noticed that she had a kunai holster on her left leg, she was a ninja. Kabuto concealed himself within the trees, but the young girl did not move from the boulder, she just kept on singing.

A few animals came to her soft song, and it seemed to entrance Kabuto as well. When he appeared behind the girl, she immediately stopped singing.

Genine noticed that there was someone behind her, so her song stopped. When she turned around as quickly as she could, she saw a young man before her. Genine noticed that he was a ninja, and immediately reached for a poisonous senbon.

Her reaction wasn't fast enough, the young man reached for her arm and did his best to restrain Genine.

Kabuto was behind the young girl and spoke softly in her left ear.

"Who are you, and what area do you come from?"

The young girl did not want to respond until she heard his name first, but reluctantly gave him her name.

"My name is Genine Asano. Where I hail from is none of your concern, but I have been living near Konoha for quite sometime now. And who exactly are you?"

"So you're a ninja of Konoha?" was all that Kabuto said, trying to get more answers out of the girl before him.

"I won't tell you anything else, until I get your name." Genine replied smugly. This aggravated Kabuto, so he just gave her his name, hoping he'll get something in return. If not, he had other ways of acquiring information.

"Kabuto Yakushi. Now answer my questions and I'll let you go about your business, maybe."

Genine heard the man's tone, and was trying to get her ninja weapons—nonchalantly—so she could get away from this man. Or maybe, it was his questions that she was trying to get away from.

Genine did not remember much of her past, and she didn't want to say that she was a traveling ninja, either.

Kabuto noticed that the young girl was trying to grab something from her sash. He tried to grab her arm away from it, but a curved kunai came out and Kabuto had to jump away.

"Heh, so you have one of those stashed away too. Well, this is where we part, Genine Asano." Kabuto remarked as he fled into the trees. Genine was not one to care where her opponent had run off to, but his face and name were stuck in her mind.

"Kabuto Yakushi, huh."

Genine was in Konoha's town buying groceries and such, when she saw pale man in a female ninja's kimono outfit. The pale man, with black hair, walked past her and smirked. She was tempted to follow, but wasn't exactly sure why. When she turned around, curious on who he was, he had disappeared.

Genine just continued on her original path, trying to forget those two suspicious people. First the young man, Kabuto, and now this pale man—that reminded her of a snake.

"Konoha has changed a bit, I wonder when there will be a new Hokage." Genine thought out loud.

"Well, I hope I get to be Hokage for a little while longer." A voice chuckled behind her. Genine was looking at the faces of the Hokages that was carved into the mountain side. She turned around to see the third Hokage standing behind her, she yelped a bit.

"It's okay, I don't mind hearing that. I am actually glad that someone thinks of the future and not of the past. You are a ninja, is that right?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, but not one of Konoha. I am a medical ninja, though. I sometimes think of myself as a rogue medic that helps those in need, I guess." It did not seem to come out as good as what Genine had planned, but hopefully there was no suspicion between her and the Hokage. That was the last thing she needed.

"'Rogue Medic' huh." The Hokage just laughed, "well, I have heard others. Well, if you would like I could introduce you to the medic ninjas here in the village."

"Really? That would be nice, Lord Hokage." Genine replied.

"I just need to know your name," the Hokage asked and she was happy to give it to him.

The third Hokage called a few of the medical ninjas and Genine got a little tour. The head medical ninja decided to invite her to dinner with his son. Genine agreed to it, and later she would get a treat that she'd never forget.

Genine met the head medic at a barbecue/grill restaurant, for some reason the young man with silver hair and glasses was with him. That was the same young man that had confronted her in the woods a few days ago. Apparently, he was just as surprised as Genine was.

The dinner was quiet, except for the head medic trying to get us all to converse.

I didn't want to say too much, that's why I was staying quiet.Genine looked over at Kabuto, curious about why he was there. Also, someone as talented as himself, _why was he only a genin?_

The head medic was trying to get my attention, and he blurted something out that made me blush.

"Asano-chan, would you like to go out with Kabuto?"

I had almost choked on my water, my face went only a little red. Instantly, Kabuto had noticed me and gave one of his smirks.

"So, Genine-chan, what are your interests? The day that we met, you seemed very strong. In fact, there's someone there's someone I know that would be interested in meeting you." Kabuto was talking to me, but his words were only being heard by me. His father didn't even look curious about what his son was saying._ What is going on? _

After dinner, I tried to leave without Kabuto noticing, but that was impossible. He followed me for a little bit, and finally confronted me when we were in the woods.

Once again they were all alone, or so Genine thought.

"Why must you follow me, Kabuto Yakushi?" I blurt out and turn to face him.

"'Why?' you ask. Shouldn't that be obvious? You worry about how strong I am, when there is someone who lurks within the dark that is even stronger than me." Kabuto smirks at his words, and my reaction.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are in a very dangerous situation. That day, when we met here in these woods, you witnessed my strength. What you didn't witness was my agility and my ninjutsu." Kabuto spoke as he came closer to me, and by reaction I moved back.

"What's wrong, Genine? Are you afraid of me?" Kabuto moved swiftly with tremendous speed. Either that, or he just cloaked himself.

At once, some strong force hit me and I was sent flying into a tree close by.

_What was that?_ I thought to myself. Then I heard a sinister chuckle come from a few feet away. Kabuto appeared. _Damnit, so he was using some kind of cloak. _Kabuto walked forward a bit as I pulled myself up.

"So, now what? Are you going to demonstrate your ninjutsu on me next?" I sarcastically spoke.

"Only if you give me trouble." He said so seriously, but I took a gulp. **Number one worst thing ever: having your enemy see right through you. **

Kabuto snickered once again, it was starting to aggravate me. He made it seem that he was this super strong guy, but I haven't seen one thing that makes him stronger than me!

"Well, you might have no other choice but to show me. After all, I'm stubborn." I claim so proudly, _what's up with me?! _Kabuto's eyes narrowed, it was obvious that he was going to attack.

"If you are so insistent on me showing you, then I guess I have no choice." He pushed his glasses up and did his jutsu, but the speed he did it at was amazing. Not even I could go that fast.

His hands hands glowed with chakra, this sparked my interest.

"Well, then now Genine, are you going to come at me or shall I come to you?" Now I snickered. I went forth with my normal speed, but it didn't phase Kabuto a bit. _You arrogant bastard!_

"You're so foolish!" Kabuto shouted at me, and in an instant I fell to the ground.

"What's going on?! My leg! I can't move it!"

"Heh. You charge without a single thought. I'm a medical ninja, this jutsu is a _chakra scalpel_. Another words, any part of your body that I touch can be internally injured." My eyes widened at the thought, but it also made me blush a bit. _Damn my thoughts!_

Kabuto pushed his glasses up once again. At the same time, I stumbled to my feet and tried to stand. Apparently, Kabuto thought the sight was humorous, I evidently didn't.

"Now, are you going to obey me? If not, I'm glad to assist you in that area."

"Obey you?! I'd never in my entire life would do such a thing, to anyone!!" I shouted, but for some reason my cheeks were feeling warm. _Oh god! Why am I be blushing at a time like this!_ Yet still, I was Kabuto's little humor for the day.

"Stop laughing at me, you idiot!!"

"Forgive me, I've just never seen someone like you before." Kabuto said honestly. And once again, he disappeared.

I felt something brush against my right shoulder, from behind me. My neck was turned as well, and at once my lips locked with the silver-haired boy's. My face turned a bright red, and my eyes grew wide._ Why was he kissing me? Wait! Why am I allowing him entrance to my mouth?! _

Kabuto held me there until I fell into a daze.

I awoke in a bed, covered by a light sheet. I clung the sheet for warmth, but I received none. _How did I get into a bed? The last thing I remember is…Damnit, did he drug me?_

"So, you've finally awoken. That's good. You were my first test subject for that drug." Kabuto spoke. I looked around the room to find that the only light source was coming from a lit candle that rested on a stand, which was next to Kabuto.

"Are you cold?" he asked politely. _When did he start being so polite?_

"Where am I? And, yes I'm a bit cold." _Wait! Why am I cold?_ I looked down at myself and notice that the only clothes that I have on is my underwear and my bra!

"Where are my clothes!" Kabuto chuckled.

"I had to make sure that the drug didn't have any terrible side affects. After all, you are the first person to be tested with it." Kabuto came over with a heavier blanket, but no clothes.

"I want my clothes." I said blatantly. He stared me down, and I began to blush. "Don't look at me."

Kabuto leaned on the bed and picked my head up.

"There is only one reason that I look at you. And it is not to check for side affects of the drug." He locked lips with me, and nipped my bottom lip. I didn't want to give him entrance so easily, but it seemed that Kabuto forced his way in anyway.

Fighting for dominance was not easy, it seems that he's done this before and learned a lot. Kabuto gripped my back so that I could remain sitting upward. His strength and skill was not just in his fighting style, but his kissing as well. I shuttered to think about what having sex with him would be like.

Kabuto's lips left mine, and he began to speak to me once again.

"Genine,"

"Kabuto, just call me Gigi." Even though I have a fierceness about me when I fight, I just seem unable to fight against him.

Kabuto laid me down and rested on top of me. A kiss is what he reached back down for, but he whispered something into my ear. It was so soft that almost didn't make out what he said.

"I hope you're not frail, Gigi. I wouldn't want to break you on your first time." He smiled as he raised himself up. I blushed and tried to sit up a little to snap back at him, but he almost didn't let me.

"I'm not as frail as you may think, Kabu-san. Also, how did you know I was a virgin?" I spoke with a look on my face that Kabuto seemed to love.

"The way your body feels, it's so soft, even down there." He said as he rubbed an intense area. I blushed and tried not to let out a moan, but I failed at that attempt.

"Also, your reactions are those of a typical virgin, Gigi." Kabuto let my nickname roll of his tongue in such a way, that my face went more red and my moan became more intense. But my moan wasn't the only thing that became intense.

Kabuto came in and rescued my moans from the cold air, and everything began to get hot. At times it felt like I had a fever, and frequently I felt brushes of cold air that made me shiver. But it didn't seem to annoy Kabuto, he just felt the pressure from me increase everytime. That is what he probably enjoyed most, seeing me get frustrated and my emotions that I couldn't hold in.

The rest of that night ran into the morning. For a few hours, Kabuto cradled me in his arms protecting me from the cold air. And once again, I dozed off wrapped in his strong arms.


End file.
